walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Triggerfinger
Triggerfinger is the ninth episode of AMC's The Walking Dead. This episode aired on February 19th at 8/9c. Synopsis The episode begins with Lori unconscious after a car accident. She regains consciousness just as a walker is forcing it's head and arms through the cracked windshield of the car. Lori stabs it in the face and escapes but gets set upon by another walker which she kicks to the ground and hits across the head with a wheel trim before shooting it. At the farm, the group is about to sit down to dinner and realize that Lori has disappeared. Daryl tells Carol that she had ask him to find Hershel, but he had refused. He speculates that Lori went on her own to town. Shane goes to find her but when he arrives at the crash site all he finds is the two walkers Lori killed. He eventually finds Lori still heading into town despite her accident. Shane lies to Lori and says that Rick has already returned to the farm to get her to return to the farm. When they return to the farm Lori finds out that Shane lied, she confronts him but he defends himself to the group, saying he was only protecting the baby, revealing to everyone, including Carl, that Lori is pregnant. Meanwhile in town, after killing Dave and Tony, Rick, Hershel and Glenn are about to leave but instead get pinned down in the saloon by Dave and Tony's group. Rick tells them that Dave and Tony pulled their guns out on them first but the group begin to shoot. Rick tells Glenn to check the back exit. As Glenn walks down some creaky steps and approaches the door, a shadow outside reaches for the handle and begins to twist it but Glenn shoots through the glass and scares him off. Rick tells Hershel to cover Glenn while he makes a run for the car. A man, named Sean, who was part of the group sneaks up behind Glenn and attempts to shot him but Hershel shoots and wounds Sean, who starts crying out in pain. Rick asks Hershel what happened, he says he thinks Glenn was hit. Rick finds Glenn is just frozen behind a dumpster. Sean begins to be devoured by walkers and is left for dead. When they head towards the car they are shot at by a Randall on the roof of a building across the street and retreat behind the dumpster again. A truck races up, and the driver, Nate, yells that walkers are heading their way and tells Randall to jump down from the roof. When he does this he accidentally falls and impales his leg on a fence spike. Nate apologizes him and leaves him to die but Rick, Hershel, and Glenn argue about saving him and how to do so. Hershel suggests to put him down from misery. The walkers slowly begin to close in on them so they decide to try to amputate his leg, but do not have enough time. Before the walkers can devour Randall, Rick lifts Randall's leg off of the spike, tearing his calf muscle. Back at the Greene Farm, Carol goes to check on Daryl, finding many dead squirrels and severed walker ears hanging on a clothes line. Daryl catches her and confronts her. After their argument Daryl walks away from Carol and she yells out that she will not let him push her away. In the farm house, Beth is still in a state of shock, not being able to react to anything. Maggie tells Andrea a story about Beth finding her birth control pills and how she lied to their father to keep her out of trouble. The next morning, the group starts getting ready to go into town to get Rick, Hershel, and Glenn. Dale tells Andrea that Shane is dangerous and that Shane doesn't want Rick or Hershel to come back so he can be leader but Andrea doesn't believe him and walks off. The car with Rick, Hershel and Glenn returns to the farm with Randall blind folded in the backseat as a hostage. The group argues on what to do with Randell, Rick says they will fix him up and than drop him off to defend himself but Shane thinks that he will tell his group where the farm is and this will start a war. Hershel reminds Shane that it is his farm and while he is there he needs to keep his mouth shut. Maggie pulls Glenn aside and asks him if anything is wrong, he explains how her father saved his life, and that he froze and could not do anything to help. He had froze because she told him that he loved him, and he was afraid to die because of how it would affect her. She tries to embrace him, but he pushes her away. Outside Shane and Andrea discuss what the group should do while Lori tells Rick that she thinks Shane killed Otis, that he is dangerous and if Rick doesn't do something about it they may all be in danger. The Walking Dead - Episode 2.09 and 2.10 - Titles and Synopsis, Spoiler TV, (January 25, 2012). Trivia * Executive producer Glen Mazzara stated, "Triggerfinger took place within a day of the Barn-mageddon, as we call it. Daryl is rocked by that. He wanted to be Carol's knight in shining armor and take up this quest and be the one to find that girl. He now questions his self-worth. Was he a fool to ever take on that quest? This brings up issues of his upbringing. He actually is going to hit Carol and pulls back his fist because that is his learned behavior and her learned behavior is to take it. Her generous spirit is willing to take that because she cares about him so deeply."Natalie Abram, The Walking Dead Boss: Lori Has Become Lady Macbeth, TV Guide, (February 19, 2012) Video References